Red Queen
Red Queen is the alias of the clone Madelyne Jennifer Pryor. Powers Since Madelyne was cloned from Jean Grey's DNA, she was essentially another version of Jean, and possessed Jean's telekinetic and telepathic abilities, although they manifested far later. It is unclear whether she inherited her template's full Omega-level potential although Sinister's use of her clones as a means of containing the Phoenix force suggests that she was of a similar caliber. Telekinesis: was massive enough that Madelyne could move, lift, and manipulate fairly large objects, channel her telekinetic powers to fire powerful, mental, concussive blasts, focus her psionic energy into a near-impenetrable force field, and levitate herself in order to fly at fairly high speeds. On a few occasions, she could make images in her mind become tangible. Telepathy: Can read and manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless, radius. Her notable powers include: *''Telepathic Cloak:'' Can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by ,more powerful, telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Camouflage: Ability to mask herself, and other peoples' presence from those around her. Can telepathically disguise herself, making her appearance to those around her quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *Mind Control:'' Ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. Astral Teleportation *''Mind Possession:'' Ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as her own. *''Mind Alteration:'' Ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' Ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Mental Paralysis:'' Ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Psionic Blasts:'' Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Mind Transferal:'' Able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Mental Detection:'' Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Pain Induction:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. *''Astral Projection:'' Can project her astral form from her body onto astral plane or the physical planes. In the physical plane, she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. **''Astral Teleportation:'' Teleport over long distances by psychokinetically shunting herself in and out of the astral plane (she was also shown to be able to carry additional weight, such as another person, when she teleported, but her limits were never fully tested). *''Psionic Siphoning:'' able to siphon the psychic energies from other psionic mutants. She could then use the stolen psychic energy to boost her own powers or channel the energy into someone else, usually X-Man, to temporarily increase their psionic abilities. *''Psychic Vampirism:'' Though it is not confirmed, it is strongly hinted that Madelyne either learned new powers from Selene or stole some of her powers. The ability to teleport, and the ability to drain mutants energies were both examples of Selene's influence. This was further hinted at when she was shown to be aged and withered after over-exerting her powers much like Selene. Phoenix spark: After her reconstitution as a psychic being, Pryor was apparently still connected to the Phoenix Force. It was strongly hinted that Madelyne is indeed a living spark of the Phoenix which explains why Nate was able to psionically recreate her, though she is in truth only a living mass of psionic energy. Sorcery: Madelyne possesses the ability to cast a wide variety of simple and complex spells. Her sorcery might is such that she has been shown to heal wounds, locate spirits interdimensionally, and work in conjunction with science to restore life to the long dead. Reality Warping: Ability to bend the quantum strings that make up reality within a localized area. Category:Characters Category:Clones Category:Females Category:Marvel Characters Category:Telekinesis Category:Energy Blasts Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Flight Category:Telepathy Category:Cloaking Category:Camouflage Category:Mind Control Category:Possession Category:Illusion Casting Category:Paralyzation Category:Mnemokinesis Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Mind Transferal Category:Ability Detection Category:Pain Induction Category:Astral Projection Category:Teleportation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Sorcery Category:Resurrection Category:Healing Category:Clairvoyance Category:Reality Warping